Naive
by ember6622
Summary: Kerry was always favored over her sister Saku, but she didn't realize just how far her sister would go to make her suffer for it. Oc's, no pairings may change later if requested?


Please

I, ember6622 solemnly swear not to ever ever ever say "I own Yu-gi-oh" to the whole wide world! But I do own Kerry, Saku, Tobias, and hopefully no more oc's in this fic.

That weird line will say under, over, or between what the setting is of the current scene.

And we don't need things for duel spirits because Kerry cannot certainly listen to duel spirits. If that ever happens, I will tear up a Harry Potter book: D

If you read this, THEN REVIEW. Unless you hated it. But if you liked it, REVIEW!

--

Please. Saku, make them stop." Kerry was sprawled out on the ground. Licking her blood stained lips she clung onto her sister's ankle, receiving a glare.

"Saku, you promised. You said you would protect me."

The others looked uncomfortable. One made a sharp movement towards Kerry, but a withering glance from Saku drew the others back.

Kerry looked up, a hopeful smile on her face, but it quickly evaporated because of the irritated expression on Saku's face.

She rolled Kerry's body over and quickly grabbed her deck off her pocket. Shifting through the deck, she seemed to be more excited now. Kerry was utterly perplexed now.

"Saku?"

Saku quietly pocketed the deck. Gesturing towards the others, she held out her hand. A trembling arm held out a slim metal pole. Not noticing, Kerry once more questioned Saku.

"Saku? What are you doing?"

Smiling a pitiful smile at her innocence, she held out the metal pole.

"Forget everything."

Kerry never saw it coming. The metal hit hard against her head. She was hit repeatedly, over and over again, until Kerry let herself fall into the darkness.

"Is that enough? Will she still be able to remember?"

Saku shook her head as she dialed for an ambulance.

"No, if not I'll make sure."

As the ambulance alarm rang through the streets, the others fell into the night, scattering themselves across the city.

Backed up against the wall of a narrow city alley, Saku started laughing. She was insane. She always known her lust for the powerful deck that belonged to her sister, but she knew it wasn't only that she was after. Although she was eldest, Kerry always had gotten more than her. More than she deserved.

It was easier than she thought it would. Kerry was so gullible, so trusting. Saku almost faltered, almost let go of the pole, when she saw the pain in her sister's eyes. But still she kept going. Every hit, every blow she dealt to her sister it became easier to hurt her.

It was wonderful. For once, she was able to be in control.

Saku's laughter eventually died away. Her hand automatically went to her pocket, and she tenderly pulled out her memento to this incident.

She looked admirably at the deck, when she heard someone falling to the ground.

Saku quickly looked around, eyes frantically searching for the injured person.

Then she saw her.

Blood stained over her baseball cap and fair hair, Kerry lay sprawled across the ground, eyes dead and lifeless.

Saku backed away in horror and the image gradually faded away.

"_It was only my imagination." _

Only when the police sirens started ringing, Saku slipped away into the darkness of the alley that had given her shelter all those years.

3 weeks later

Saku couldn't escape. The images of her fallen sister haunted her day and night.

She was sorry for what she had done. Wasn't that enough to gain forgiveness? Saku gripped her fingers on the seemingly cursed deck.

Letting the cards slip off her fingers and onto the cracked concrete floor, she fled the city.

_Freedom._

Saku knew she was a coward, but running away was the only thing that was left for her now. Relief spread across her face, and she almost cracked a smile. She knew now her sister's haunting would cease now that she had left her home town. As Saku starting running again, she felt an unusual weight in her pocket.

Saku stopped abruptly. The color drained from her face as her hand reached toward her pocket.

In it, was her sister's deck. The one she had thrown away just 2 days ago.

Saku flinched as she tried to throw it away yet again, and in her heart she knew that she would never be able to escape the demons that never ceased to haunt her.

Saku hand twitched away from the garbage can, and returned the deck to her pocket. There would be no escaping that year.

In the district hospital, 3 days after the attack.

"Well, you can come in now for a couple of minutes, but I wouldn't advise that. Kerry's in a bad state."

Tobias fumbled with his cap and thanked the nurse. Tobias ran into the room, almost tripping over his own shoelaces.

"What?! Kerry!"

It sickened him, to see Kerry beaten and broken like that, barely alive.

He quickly backed out of the room, winded.

"Kerry, I swear I'll kill her for this."

You thought she was dead, didn't you? The next chapter will hopefully include Kerry and Yu-gi-oh GX characters D Please, review. ; It would be rude to not do so! Well, unless you hated it but I rather get flames than ignorance D:


End file.
